Glass Wish
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, for #HBDOurTimeGoddess. Hidup itu seperti pensil. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan habis, tapi apa yang dituliskan tidak akan pernah dilupakan. Tapi semua itu juga tergantung apa yang akan ditulis nanti bukan? *summary…X'D* *RnR * *Happy Birthday Ying XD*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studio**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Warning: Semi-canon, No Pair, Teen!Chara, Miss-typo, Random sett, Another plotless fiction, OOC…?**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ulang tahun Ying?" Boboiboy mengulang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yaya.

"Ya, ulang tahunnya besok. Aku berpikir mungkin kita bisa memberinya kejutan kecil atau semacamnya," ucap Yaya, tidak lupa seulas senyum manis menghiasi parasnya yang memang sudah manis.

"Hmm…boleh juga tuh. Sekalian kan, kita bisa pinjam dapur pesawat untuk membuat kue lagi," Gopal berkomentar dengan antusias. Dalam benaknya, terbayang sebuah kue tart besar berwarna cerah yang pasti rasanya akan luar biasa (selama tidak dibuat oleh Yaya).

"Kue lobak merah…seperti waktu itu," Fang pun tak ketinggalan berkomentar.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, kali ini ulang tahun Ying, bukan kau, Fang," protes Boboiboy. Kelihatannya pemuda bertopi itu sudah _eneg_ duluan mendengar nama kue kesukaan rivalnya tersebut.

"Yah, yang pasti kita akan buat kejutan untuk Ying agar dia senang. Aku juga akan membuatkan biskuit untuknya!" Yaya berujar dengan semangat membara, otomatis membuat tiga pemuda yang merupakan rekan timnya tersebut langsung membeku.

"Err…Yaya, aku nggak yakin," gumam Gopal.

"Nggak yakin apa?" Yaya, yang tentu saja masih mendengar ucapan pelan tersebut bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"I-itu, maksudnya…kami nggak yakin bahannya akan cukup. K-kita nggak usah bikin banyak-banyak makanan deh. Kue ulang tahun yang besar saja sudah cukup, k-kan Fang?" sahut Boboiboy cepat sambil menyikut pelan perut Fang.

"A-ah…iya! Biskuitnya nanti saja pas ulang tahun Boboiboy," sahut si pemuda penguin, menuai protes tersirat dari si topi dinosaurus.

"Kalian benar juga sih…ya sudah. Kita buat kue tartnya saja," ucap Yaya akhirnya kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Iya, aku dan Boboiboy yang akan membuatnya. Kau sama Fang mendekorasi, biar cepet," ucap Gopal. Apapun yang terjadi, kue ulang tahun tersebut tidak boleh sampai ada campur tangan dari Yaya, jika tidak ingin ini menjadi ulang tahun terakhir Ying.

Yaya cemberut sesaat, tapi akhirnya mengiyakan saja setelah menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya yang punya kekuatan fisik yang besar dan bisa terbang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ying, kemana dia?" tanya Fang.

"Iya juga yah…aku belum melihatnya seharian ini…" sambung Boboiboy.

"Terakhir sih, aku lihat dia di perpustakaan. Yah, kita kan saat ini lagi libur dari misi jadi wajar saja," ucap Yaya.

Boboiboy dan Fang saling pandang.

Memang wajar bagi gadis pintar seperti Ying menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Tapi…bukannya itu sedikit aneh?

.

.

.

"Hoaam…" Boboiboy mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri koridor. "Dasar Gopal…gitu aja dibilang nggak berani…" pemuda berkekuatan elemen tersebut menggerutu pelan karena tabiat sahabat Indianya yang penakut tersebut, tidurnya jadi terganggu.

Lagipula, mana ada hantu di dalam kamar mandi pesawat luar angkasa?

Kalo alien mungkin saja, tapi itu kan sudah biasa?

Memangnya ada alien yang sudi mengintip Gopal buang air?

Idih…

"Ck, aku mulai ngelantur…atau Authornya yang ngelantur…" gumam Boboiboy sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Masih dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, samar-samar manik cokelat Boboiboy yang sudah kurang dari 5 watt menangkap sosok gadis yang saat ini duduk sendirian di dek sambil memandangi langit berbintang.

"Ying…?" oke, sekarang Boboiboy jadi penasaran.

Sedang apa Ying sendirian di larut malam begini?

Mengabaikan rasa kantuknya, pemuda itu kemudian memutar arah, hendak menyapa gadis yang diketahui adalah Ying tersebut.

.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan Ying saja atau bagaimana, tapi gadis itu merasa dirinya mendadak terkena _Homesick._

Efek akhir tahun kah?

Tapi di luar angkasa sendiri tahun menjadi tidak jelas karena mereka sering berpindah-pindah dari planet ke planet.

Tapi yang jelas, menurut perhitungan bumi, seharusnya sekarang sudah akhir tahun, dan Ying jadi merindukan rumahnya.

"Ying?" si gadis pemilik nama secara perlahan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dimana berdirinya seorang pemuda serba jingga yang diketahui adalah salah satu teman baiknya.

"Boboiboy? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Ying.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Tadi aku menemani Gopal ke kamar mandi, setelah itu anak itu malah kabur padahal hanya kutinggal cuci tangan sebentar," Boboiboy kembali menggerutu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ying.

Ying tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban dari rekannya yang cukup lucu tersebut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kupikir udara segar akan membantu," sahut Ying seadanya.

"Hee…" Boboiboy bergumam, kemudian ikut memandangi langit luar angkasa bersama Ying.

"Kata Yaya, seharian ini kau di perpustakaan terus? Ngapain aja?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Biasa kok. Aku hanya sedang ingin tahu lebih banyak soal kekuatanku," jawab Ying tanpa menoleh.

Boboiboy mengangguk tanpa suara.

Hening mulai melanda, meskipun tidak benar-benar hening karena masih ada suara-suara benda langit yang bergema di sekitar.

"Hey, Boboiboy…" gumam Ying.

"Hmm?" Boboiboy menyahut sambil memejamkan mata, mulai hanyut dengan suara-suara alam yang terdengar begitu damai sekaligus menghipnotis.

"Jika seandainya kau bisa memutar balik waktu, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau perbaiki?" pertanyaan Ying tersebut kembali membuat Boboiboy membuka matanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya balik Boboiboy.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," Ying menjawab pelan. Manik safirnya masih memperhatikan benda-benda angkasa yang lalu-lalang, tapi tampak ada sesuatu yang _asing_ tersirat di kedua safir tersebut.

Boboiboy melirik sang gadis Cina sekilas, kemudian menghela napas. Ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang sedikit panjang…

"Kuasa Elemental…" Boboiboy berbisik pelan.

"Ying, bisa ulangi lagi pertanyaannya?" pemuda bertopi tersebut berujar santai.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau perbaiki jika seandainya bisa memutar balik waktu? Mungkin saja kan…" Ying terdiam melihat siapa yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

"Taufan? Ngapain kau keluar?" Ying mengerutkan keningnya.

Boboiboy Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Hanya ingin saja kok. Lagipula, anginnya enak malam ini," sahutnya.

Ying memutar mata.

Ada-ada saja Boboiboy ini…

"Well, soal pertanyaanmu…" Taufan menghela napas kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan luar angkasa dihadapannya.

"Entahlah…tapi aku mencoba membayangkan…jika saja waktu itu Yaya tidak memintaku membantunya membuat biskuit, atau aku tidak mengambil biskuit perisa apel hijau tersebut, atau aku tidak mencicipi biskuit itu, 'aku' mungkin akan tetap menjadi Angin, dan itu tidak keren," pemuda bertopi miring tersebut tertawa dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"Atau…jika 'aku' tidak pernah mengejar Probe saat dia mencuri Koko, Ochobot akan tetap bersama Adu du, 'aku' akan tetap hidup sebagai anak biasa, dan tidak akan ada kuasa elemental, superhero, dan sebagainya. Intinya, apapun itu pasti ada resikonya. Tidak peduli seperti apa kita mengubahnya," Ying sedikit terpana mendengar penjelasan pemuda angin tersebut.

"Kau Taufan…kan?" tanya Ying ragu.

"Iya lah. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti Ice bagimu?" Taufan tertawa lebar.

Apa aneh jika dirinya berbicara seperti itu?

Hey, Taufan bukannya Cuma tahu membuat lelucon saja kan?

"Kenapa sih? Tumben kau bertanya sesuatu seperti itu. Sampai melamun sendirian disini," tanya Taufan.

"Aku…hanya kepikiran saja. Karena kuasaku itu manipulasi waktu, aku berpikir jika aku sembarangan menggunakannya, aku sendiri yang akan dalam bahaya…begitu," ucap Ying pelan.

"Hee…gitu yah…memang benar sih, kekuatanmu itu berbahaya. Kau bisa saja mengulang kembali kejadian yang sudah lewat, atau bahkan merusak alur kehidupan seseorang, tapi kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Aku…hanya menyadari sesuatu," Ying memperhatikan jam tangan berwarna kuning dan biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Selama 13 tahun aku hidup…apa saja yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku bisa kembali dan memperbaikinya? Tapi setelah mendengar jawabanmu, aku…rasa itu bukan solusinya," gumam sang gadis Cina.

Taufan menatap sang gadis Cina, sedikit terbesit rasa iba di benaknya. Memang semua kuasa yang mereka dapatkan itu bukan sepenuhnya karunia, dan Boboiboy (termasuk dirinya) sangat paham perasaan itu.

"Ying, kebanyakan orang mungkin sering mengucapkan kata-kata puitis macam 'hidup itu seperti pensil yang akan habis, tapi akan menyisakan tulisan yang indah untuk dibaca berulang-ulang', tapi berbeda dengan pensil, tidak ada penghapus yang bisa menghapus apa yang sudah ditulis di kehidupan ini," ucap Taufan.

"Lalu? Seandainya pensil itu habis, apa semua tulisan yang dihasilkan itu…bagus untuk dibaca?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Yah…itu sih tergantung. Intinya, apa yang sudah ditulis dalam kehidupan itu tidak bisa dihapus lagi seperti tulisan pensil. Tapi…satu kesalahan dalam menulis, bisa menuju banyak opsi yang lebih baik," jelas Taufan sambil mengangguk-angguk, bangga dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Ying kini beralih menatap manik safir Taufan.

Terkadang, pemuda jahil yang seenaknya ini bisa juga menjadi motivator yang berguna.

"Kau bersikap seperti ini…karena lagi _homesick_ ya?" tebakan Taufan tepat sasaran, senyum jahil khasnya pun mulai terpampang.

Ying cemberut, "Iya, iya, aku memang lagi kangen Mama. Tapi wajar kan? Aku juga masih 13 tahun," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ralat, Ying. Yang benar tuh 14," sahut Taufan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ying bingung.

Taufan tertawa lagi, "Selamat ulang tahun, ngomong-ngomong. Ah…aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa…nanti nyusul aja ya," ucapnya.

"T-tunggu…ini ulang tahunku?" Ying menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan si pengendali angin.

"Iya, sekarang kan sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau ini terlalu hanyut dengan pikiranmu sampai lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri?" Taufan tersenyum geli melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi gadis Cina itu sekarang.

Wajah Ying mulai merona.

Pantas saja dirinya uring-uringan sejak tadi.

Ternyata dirinya ulang tahun, dan itu bisa jadi alasan tepat kenapa Ying jadi rindu rumah sekarang.

"Taufan," Ying dengan cepat menginterupsi sebelum Taufan lebih semangat meledeknya.

"Ya~?" Taufan menyahut masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku…aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain, ya," pinta Ying dengan sedikit keraguan tersirat di benaknya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, yang akan tahu bukan Cuma 'aku' loh. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" sahut Taufan.

Ying memutar mata.

"Iya, pokoknya selain Boboiboy deh," ucap Ying menyerah.

"Oke, siap~ memangnya soal apa?" tanya Taufan antusias.

Ying kembali menghela napas. Meski masih merasa ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya berbagi cerita sedikit dengan teman bukan?

"Aku…punya satu harapan yang dari dulu selalu aku pendam. Menurutmu, apa itu bisa terkabul?" tanya Ying.

"Mmm…mungkin bisa. Yah, optimis aja sih, kalo memang ada niat. Memangnya soal apa?" Taufan jadi semakin penasaran sekarang.

Sekali lagi, Ying menghela napas.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin…"

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ying!" Yaya memeluk sahabat sekaligus rival kelasnya tersebut dengan erat.

Ying tersenyum manis kemudian membalas pelukan gadis serba pink tersebut. "Terima kasih. Aku terkejut kalian mengingatnya," ucapnya terharu.

"Sebenarnya, Yaya kok yang mengingatkan kami," Boboiboy bersuara.

"Kau aja yang lupa, woy. Penyakitmu itu kan belum sembuh-sembuh," ledek Gopal setelah meletakkan sebuah kue ulang tahun dua susun berwarna kuning dan biru dengan lapisan _gluten_.

"Wow, kapan kalian membuat ini?" Ying menatap takjub kue yang tampak indah tersebut. Jika dijual, harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"Aku dan Boboiboy yang buat. Gimana? Kau terpesona kan?" sahut Gopal bangga.

"Lebih tepatnya, Halilintar. Aku…tidak begitu ahli soal beginian selain meracik cokelat," Boboiboy menyambung sambil cengengesan.

 _Tunggu, bukannya Halilintar itu Boboiboy juga?_

"Ya sudah. Fang, kamu panggil Sai dan Shielda. Mereka pasti sudah selesai misi," pinta Yaya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kuenya jangan disentuh sampai aku kembali ya," sahut Fang dengan tatapan menuntut ke arah Gopal.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja," Boboiboy tertawa melihat tingkah rival ungunya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ying kamu semalam kemana? Kok nggak kelihatan?" tanya Yaya.

"Ah…aku hanya mencari udara segar, kok," sahut Ying sekenanya. "Tapi kau tahu, Yaya…yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku itu bukan kamu, loh," sambungnya bermaksud untuk sedikit menggoda Yaya.

"Eh masa? Terus siapa?" tanya Yaya penasaran. Gadis itu yakin sekali dirinya yang paling pertama mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatnya itu tepat setelah bangun tidur.

Ying tertawa pelan.

"Hey, hey, sudah. Sekarang kita pantau Gopal sebelum dia benar-benar menghabiskan kuenya," Boboiboy menginterupsi sambil melirik ke arah Gopal yang sudah memandangi kue Ying tersebut dengan tatapan lapar.

"Gopal, kan kita sudah janji untuk makan sama-sama," omel Yaya.

"T-tapi…aku hanya ingin mencolek krimnya. Sedikit saja," bujuk Gopal, dibalas gelengan tegas dari si mantan ketua klub biskuit.

"Boboiboy, terima kasih ya," selagi Yaya menceramahi Gopal, Ying menyempatkan diri berbicara dengan si remaja bertopi jingga.

"Nggak masalah. Tapi kau tahu, kau sebaiknya berterima kasih ke Taufan," sahut Boboiboy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tapi Taufan itu kau juga kan?" ucap Ying.

"Hahahaha, iya sih…" Boboiboy tertawa, entah karena ucapan Ying atau karena sekarang Gopal sedang sujud di hadapan Yaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal tadi malam. Tapi kau juga janji, jangan pernah berhenti berharap," Boboiboy menatap manik safir Ying sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Ying terdiam sebentar, kemudian akhirnya balas tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan menganggap itu hadiahku," sahut Ying.

"Kalo begitu, selamat ulang tahun. Aku baru ingat aku belum mengucapkannya," senyum Boboiboy berubah menjadi cengiran.

"Eh? Tapi kau kan…"

"Itu Taufan. Secara teknis aku belum mengucapkannya kan?" Boboiboy kembali tertawa melihat wajah bingung si gadis Cina.

Terkadang ucapan Boboiboy mengenai persona elemennya itu memang agak janggal…

Tapi kelihatannya kali ini Ying akan mengabaikannya.

" _Aku…aku hanya ingin bisa lebih melihat kehidupan dibalik kaca. Apa itu mustahil?"_

" _Tidak. Selama kau tidak berhenti berharap,"_

" _Hanya…berharap?"_

" _Jangan mengartikannya secara harafiah, dong. Intinya, percaya saja pada kekuatanmu. Waktu itu adalah hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini kan?"_

 _"Waktu yah..."_

 _"Yep. Karena di lembaran kehidupan ini, tidak ada yang namanya penghapus, tapi kau masih bisa memperbaiki tulisannya di lembaran berikutnya,"_

"Ying?"

Ying sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari Yaya kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Ying cepat.

"Iya. Boboiboy mau pecah tujuh, tuh. Katanya biar adil," Yaya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Boboiboy dan Fang kini berdebat sedangkan Gopal mencoba mengamankan kue ulang tahun tersebut agar tidak diserang oleh kedua temannya.

Sai dan Shielda hanya bisa melongo melihat kehebohan yang diciptakan rekan-rekan tim baru mereka tersebut.

"Jadi…kita makan sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

Ying tersenyum manis, mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Waktu itu memang berharga, dan di hari dimana usianya bertambah (atau mungkin berkurang) ini, Ying sudah bertekad akan terus menghargai waktu.

Karena itu adalah harapannya tahun ini.

Atau mungkin selamanya?

.

.

.

The End

* * *

 **Hweee telat~~~ gaje pula X'D Tapi ya udah lah…yang penting udah bikin. #sotoy**  
 **Saat berbicara soal ulang tahun, saya menyadari sesuatu. Soal usia, hidup, dan waktu.**  
 **Kebetulan banget kan, Ying itu seorang Time Manipulator. Yah…HC saya sih…kekuatan Ying itu lebih hebat dibandingkan di seri (UhukkarenadiasamaYaya seringdinerfsamaMonstauhuk) dan semua itu ada resikonya.**

 **Ehm...saya sebenarnya nge-ship TauYing, tapi...rasanya agak gimanaa gitu kalo bikin fict romance, jadi mendingan No Pair aja, meski ada hintnya ya? Ahahaha...**

 **Menurut kalian mana yang lebih berharga? Uang atau waktu? Hayo~ #tabok**  
 **Okelah, meskipun telat sehari, saya tetap mau mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun buat cewek yang paling energik di seri BoBoiBoy, dan semoga kamu bisa mendapat apa yang sepantasnya kamu dapatkan di seri yang akan datang ya~ XD**

 **Kalo ada kritik, saran, dan sejenisnya, silahkan taruh di kolom komentar ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca~~~ XD**

 **Review?**


End file.
